


Crescendo

by popnographic



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sano Trio, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi has a devious plan in the works to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> This week's drunken writing, I suppose. Again, Kisumi. That's it. Just Kisumi. (And SR, but... _Kisumi_.)
> 
> As always with the drunken writing, this one's for [iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com). I don't know HOW or WHY she puts up with my drunken ass and stupid ramblings, but for some reason, she does, and I'm thankful.

Kisumi absolutely _loves_ the way Rin reacts to him, how he reacts when he unashamedly ruts back against Kisumi's dick, and lets out a long, lewd moan that would have every deity recoil in horror. He loves seeing the way Rin's muscles tense when he uses his body to pull himself up again, the way his thighs get stiffer when he does so. This is all really just a work of art in progress. There's one other component he really wants to bring in, but they don't really want to fit right now. Of course, Kisumi's going to make it happen. Make the painting complete, so to speak.

"Come on", he coos in Sousuke's direction. He pulls a little at his black stay-ups, pulls on the string and releases it for it to return with a _snap_ . Sousuke flinches, and his frown deepens. Oh, he's in _big_ trouble, Kisumi knows it. It won't take long before he gives in. He has to make sure Sousuke actually _joins_ them in this, otherwise there's no meaning to it, and there'd be a very integral part missing in his masterpiece. "I know you want to."

Sousuke wants to, Kisumi knows it. It's evident in his entire being, in the way he keeps shifting in his seat, how his eyes flit away when he thinks things get too awkward. Sure, Kisumi can't blame him since he's fucking Sousuke's best friend right now, and Kisumi's asking him to join—of  _course_ he'd be hesitant. But you've got to get over those boundaries some time, right? Kisumi and Rin did, so why can't  _Sousuke_ and Rin do the same?

"Aww", Kisumi says with a pout. "And I'd gotten myself dressed up for you. It's such a shame to let it go to _waste_ , don't you think?"

Sousuke eyes Kisumi's pink and black lace lingerie up and down, and he swallows hard, his Adam's apple visibly going up and down, making Kisumi have to bite back a giggle at his reaction. He finds their game cute, but he's also growing impatient,  _really_ wanting for his plan, his  _dream_ , to come true. Rin wants it, too, and it's so painfully obvious in his needy whines, in the way he twitches whenever Kisumi stops thrusting up into him. Rin needs more, he wants more, and Sousuke's the only other person available to  _give_ him more.

With a growl, Sousuke gets up from the couch, and simply tugs his zip down. Pulls his trousers down a bit, and then marches over to stand right in front of Rin, who lets out what sounds like a hiss when Sousuke walks up to him.

"You want this, don't you?" Sousuke asks with a certain threat to his tone, though it might just be because he's impatient. Rin looks up at him incredulously, like he's lost his mind, but it doesn't take long for him to relent. Kisumi grins in satisfaction when Sousuke moves in closer and almost  _shoves_ his cock into Rin's mouth and down his throat. He listens to the gagging sounds coming from Rin as he struggles against his gag reflex and to keep Sousuke in his mouth, and hums.

"Finally", Kisumi sings. "You came to your senses, Sousuke. Good boy."

Sousuke looks at him with a murderous look, but he doesn't say anything as he's occupied with moaning at Rin swallowing down his cock, and thus soon enough begins to moan at the sensation. Kisumi gives an experimental thrust, and Rin reacts  _just_ the way he likes it—with a high-pitched moan muffed by the dick he has in his mouth, and Kisumi sighs in relief. This is all like music to his ears, like conducting an orchestra, even though there are only two participants in said orchestra. The end result is beautiful nevertheless, and he finds himself not ever wanting this piece to end.

Aside from the occasional praise Kisumi gives Rin, the only sounds heard are Sousuke's moans and grunts, and the wet sounds Rin produces using his mouth as he sucks Sousuke off. Sousuke's fingers twist in his hair, and he bites down on his lip to try and let out  _too_ loud sounds as he chases his orgasm. Rin seems very eager to give it to Sousuke, and it pleases Kisumi with just how  _well_ this all worked out for him. For all of them, really.

Kisumi feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he gets close to climax himself, and he holds Rin's hips in what would probably be considered a death grip, and he just  _knows_ it'll leave bruises the next day. A testament to the fact that he's been there, that he's made an impact on Rin that'll at least last him a few days. That's good enough.

He and Sousuke climax almost at the same time, Kisumi surprisingly coming a little earlier, but then he at least gets to watch the beauty that is Rin taking Sousuke's entire load and swallowing the lot of it. He loves the look on Sousuke's face when he comes, how he closes his eyes and tilts his head back to let himself succumb to the pleasure of getting a blowjob and not actually having to pull out. Rin really  _is_ wonderful, in several ways.

The last little spurt ends up on Rin's bottom lip, and just before it drips down his chin, Sousuke runs a thumb up Rin's chin to catch it, and then he puts his thumb into Rin's mouth, making sure he  _does_ take all of it. It's such a beautiful sight, really, all of this, Kisumi thinks as he pulls out, and tugs his underwear up again, readjusting his thigh-highs. He ties a knot at the end of his condom and discards it in a nearby bin before sitting down on the couch again with a sigh.

"Well", he says, "that certainly worked out in my favour. It's a good thing you joined in the end, Sousuke."

Sousuke glares at him again, but doesn't say anything. Rin, on the other hand, recovers surprisingly quickly, and gets up from the floor, albeit a little wobbly. But his gaze is steady, and fixed on Sousuke once he's managed to collect himself.

"Sousuke."

"I know."

Kisumi tilts his head to the side in feigned curiosity, and he just watches as Rin walks over to him and then pulls him down by his hair onto the floor so that  _he's_ now the one on his knees. He blinks up at Rin in confusion, and Rin just  _grins_ at him.

Bingo.

"Revenge", Rin says, flashing those dangerously sharp teeth at Kisumi. Kisumi, of course, knows he never got Rin off in the first place, but that was the point. The point of all of this was to get both of them in on it, for himself to enjoy the fruit of his labour in the end. Sousuke comes over to stand next to Rin, and he crosses his arms in a way that confirms it: Kisumi's screwed. Or going to  _get_ screwed, whichever works.

And of course, he doesn't mind.


End file.
